Acceptance and Forgiveness
by Linny2pretty
Summary: This is the story of Finnick and Annie. Follow Finnick's thoughts, and emotions throughout Annie's games, being a tool for President Snow and many other things. Secrets will be revealed and stories will be told, friendships will be made and deaths will be discovered. But love always will always find a way, or will it? Find out in Acceptance and Forgiveness!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys im back after like a year of hibernation. Sorry for making you wait so long but I've been going through the struggle. i wont go into to much detail...i found out the other day how to upload via android. so expect at least one or two updates week, depending on your reviews. im on summer vacation, and other than fangirling over One DIrection all ay and reading, uploading will be the highlight of my day, so plzzzz review so i have something to do. OOh that rhymed, im a poet and you didn't even know it LOL! TO all my former fans of Apologies and Repayments, all i did was change the title and adjust the story ALOT, this is still A&R but it's now called Acceptance and Forgiveness. It still has all the same characters. Well, enough of my chatter enjoy...and dont forget to review**

**I don't own THG!**

* * *

**Acceptance and Forgiveness**

**Prologue**

"Ladies and gentleman I am pleased to present the Victor of the 65th Hunger Games , Finnick Odair!" Ceaser Flickerman announces with a background of blaring trumpets.

I can't believe I just won the Hunger Games! Finally, I get to go home to my family and friends. I never thought I would say this but iI feel so relieved. I get to go home! I think I'm the youngest person ever to win the Games. Great, now I get to brag about how I won the Games at the tender age of fourteen. I can't wait to see my two best friends, Dominick and Annie, my mom Vivian and my ten-year old sister Samantha. They're all the family I have left, since I never knew my father and my mom was an only child. Sammy is old enough now to realize her big brother's a murderer. I just hope none of them treat me that way.

I'm just so excited to go home to my family. I won the Games without becoming a Career, now that's an accomplishment. Most Careers are from District 2 anyway.

District 2, just saying that gives mr the chills. That's the District where most Carrers are located. I hate Careers, they earned their nickname because they're bloodthirsty, and they train for the Games, even though it's illegal. The most Victors come from that District. Personally, I think training for the Games is barbaric.

The Hunger Games are the worst invention known to the Districts, but to explain them, I must tell Panem's history. It's a long story so brace yourself.

Panem is the country that rose out of the ashes of a place called North America, which was destroyed by war, drought, and any other natural disasters you can think of. Panem consists of a Capitol surrounded by thirteen districts, however the thirteenth district rebelled against the Capitol causing a huge war. Long story short, the first twelve districts were defeated and the thirteenth, decimated. As a punishment to the twelve districts the Hunger Games were created. The Game are a fight-to-the-death on live TV. Twelve boys and twelve girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen called tributes are randomly selected (one boy and one girl from each district) and put into a huge weather-controlled arena to kill each other and the last person alive, called the Victor wins.

Victors are showered with food and gifts for their district, a life supply of money, a new house, and on top of that Victors are forced to mentor the next two tributes to the same horrible fate. So now that I'm a Victor, I have to endure the same horrible cycle every year. Oh, joy.

There's the sound of a hovercraft above me, I have never been so happy to hear that sound. Although I wish it was a little quieter, Kayla the district 2 tribute hit me really hard on the head with a huge rock, I might have a concussion. And the roaring of the hovercraft is making my head pond and its giving me a weird dizzy feeling. But other than that, it might just become my favorite sound in the world, besides laughter. Laughter is just hilarious.

A ladder comes from the hovercraft, i climb it, and I'm immediately bombarded with questions by my mentor Mags, but my head is pounding so hard I don't hear what she's saying. All hear is mumbling, but I manage to make out a sentence.

"Finnick, can you hear me? What the heck is the matter with him? Why can't he speak to me? Finnick if you can hear me, nod your head."

I manage to nod slowly.

"Finn..."

All I see is her mouth moving, I can't hear a word, my head huts so badly. It feels like someone stuck a knife in there and is constantly twisting it. The last thing I hear is Mags screaming my name, before I fall to the floor and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Does it suck? Is it good? Let m know in a review, sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Fault

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but its nearly impossible to write so soon with no inspiration. I'm very sad because of the lack of reviews but the show must go on... I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and leave a review I'll make you cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

CHAPTER 1: FAULT

I'm a failure, how could I let them die like that? What kind of mentor am I? My job was to protect them, and get them out alive. I'm the worst person on the face of the planet, because of me two twelve year olds are dead. Two mothers have lost one of their children, and its all my fault. Both of my tributes only had a mother, no father. The female tribute, Mariya had a little brother, and Thomas, the boy tribute was an only child. I'm such a freakin' idiot, how could I let two innocent kids die? I'm a monster!

Lucy, the female mentor from my district walks in and takes a good look at me with her cerulean colored eyes. She's very pretty with her dark brown hair, small nose, cute pink lips, and freckles dotted on her nose and cheeks. I, on the other hand probably look like crap, I haven't slept since the beginning of the Games.

"You look like crap," she states. I swear sometimes I think she's a mind reader, she always says exactly what I'm thinking.

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically.

She sits down on the cream colored couch next to me.

"Finnick," she begins "look at me."

I do as she says. I can get lost on her eyes. Damn she's beautiful. She grabs my hand and starts to speak.

"It's not your fault, the Games are a brutal 'sport'," she does quotes with her hands when she says 'sport'. "They're designed so people die, for no good reason. Only one person comes out and that person can't always be from District 4. So don't be so hard on yourself."

I guess she's right, but I can't help but think maybe if I would've tried a little harder they would've survived.

"And besides, do you really want a twelve year old to be plagued by nightmares every night?" Lucy continues.

"No."

"Just what I thought. How do you do it?" I ask.

"Do what? Deal with the loss of a tribute?" I nod my head. "When I loose a tribute, I think of it as doing them a favor. When you have a Victor, they will most likely have nightmares and they'll never be themselves again. Why torture another person when you can save them instead ?" Lucy explains.

"You're very wise Luc (loo-sss)," I tell her.

She smiles, "Thanks. Oh and it helps if you have someone to distract you, like a friend or a girlfriend perhaps."

I would love to have you as my girlfriend, I think to myself. Maybe that's why Victors are require to have talents. As a Victor, your encouraged to have a talent, mine is poetry and Lucy's talent is cosmetology. She's specializes in makeovers, I've seen it with my own sea green eyes.

"Really?" Lucy asks out of the blue.

"What?" I ask.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asks starting at me intently with those big blue eyes.

I have this habit of thinking out loud. Its more of a curse then a blessing. Certain things I want to keep in my head, come out of my mouth when I think about it. However it only happens when I'm keeping a secret. Its actually very frustrating and its harder than people think. Harder than people think, that's what she said. Please excuse my dirty mind, its dark in here.

"Yes," I reply to Lucy, making her blush underneath her freckles. "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Finn, don't get me wrong, your a great guy..." I wish she would've just said 'no', it would've saved lots of time and embarrassment. "...But i have this job to do for Snow and I don't want you getting hurt because of me-"

"No its okay I understand," I interrupt, walking to my room on the train.

Rejected, the word hits me like a thousand knives to the stomach. How can Lucy reject me like that? I thought she liked me? After all we've had certain romantic moments together, like that time we kissed. I touch my lips at the thought of her warm, soft lips on mine. I can still feel her body pressed against me, her lips on mine and the taste of her tongue. My body's reaction to her is embarrassing. Whenever I think about her...well lets just say its time for a cod shower. Like I said before I have a dirty mind, but I guess that's normal for a sixteen year old. I remember that kiss as if it were yesterday:

~**FLASHBACK**~

"Lucy, what am I supposed to do about my tribute?" He can barely hold a knife properly!"

Me and Lucy are the mentors for the 67th Hunger Games, I thought this would be simple but its not. I guess the first time is always weird. That's what she said! I'll get used to it, like my mom always says "Finny-Bear, time has a way healing, be patient. Good things come to those who wait." I miss my mommy, even if I hate being called Finny-Bear. Its better than Finnekins, or Fish Finn.

"Finn, just teach him what Mags thought you," she replies moving her bangs out of her face.

Even that simple gesture means cold shower time.

Our tributes are currently in the Training Center, probably embarrassing themselves. I've been assigned the boy tribute, Thomas. He's hopeless, he can't even kill his mashed potatoes let alone a person.

"I have, but he's hopeless!" I exclaim.

"Don't give up on him so easily, just remember the time you were in his position," she says.

She's right, as always.

Then out of nowhere she grabs my face and kisses me. I respond immediately, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me. She buries her fingers into my curly bronze hair and deepens the kiss. Lucy touches her tongue to my lips a if she's asking permission, curiosity gets the best of me and I open my mouth to her. Her warm tongue slides into my mouth and she moans. Soon enough our tongues are battling for dominance, I win and she completely lets me take over control. We continue to kiss, until Lucy pulls away breathless.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she asks me putting lip balm on her slightly swollen lips.

"Just now."

"Well you are a great kisser."

"I have a great teacher," I replied cockily. Cockily! That sounds like what she said! What I meant to say was "in a cocky manner".

A worried look crossed Lucy's beautiful face. I wanted nothing more than to kiss that expression away.

"Finn, don't tell anybody what happened," she says referring to the kiss. "You're a great guy and everything, but this..." she gestures to me am her, "can't happen."

She walks away without saying another

~**END FLASHBACK**~

Why do I want her so badly? Is it because I want her or is it because I can't have her. Nothing could make this day any worse!

However, a summons from President Snow proves me wrong.

**I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes just bear with me. Leave a review pretty please! Love you guys! See you soon**


	3. Idiot

**Hey my little munchkins, Im soo soo sorry that i haven't updated in like...a century but ive been really busy with school. High school is a pain in the butt hole. Excuse my language, but im a bit ovewhelmed, but as they say in theatre. THe show must go on! I hope you enjoy and thank you soo much to Centmartin and Nola for being my first and only two reviewers! Love you guys :)**

** I dont own The Hunger Games**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: IDIOT

**_"Pretty-Boy come out, come out, wherever you are," taunts Kayla, the female tribute from District 2 who was always trying to either kill me or kiss me._**

**_ I'm currently hiding away from her behind a thick maple tree. It's down to the final two tributes in the 65_****_th_****_ Hunger Games. At this point it's all or nothing. There can't be two victors, its either I win and go back to my family and Best friends, Annabelle-Marie and Dominick or I die a painful death. My heart is pounding and I'm sweating like a pig. I clutch my golden trident and come out of hiding._**

**_ "There you are baby. Were you hiding from me? You know I mean no harm," she says. She brought out her knife, with a black hilt engraved with a rose. She calls it The ScarSearer. This girl is insane! I mean who names a knife? I will never understand Careers. Good thing I didn't join them; I might've turned out just like that. All blood thirsty and naming knives, like a complete psycho. _**

**_ "Come on Finnick, focus!" I tell myself._**

**_ How am I going to kill this girl? I guess I could throw my trident at her chest and make it fast or I can make it slow and painful. Or maybe I can kill her with her own kni-_**

**_ "Oh Finnick, maybe you should check my trap," she says pointing to where her trapped up prey lies. _**

**_ I slowly walk up to her trap, my trident still in hand and my eyes never leaving Kayla._**

**_ "Finnick! Finnick help it hurts," says an oddly familiar baby-like voice."Finny aren't you gonna help me?"_**

**_ Wait a second I know that voice. SAMMY! I run up to the trap, dropping my golden weapon in the process. Oh My Gosh. This is definitely not good. Mom is going to kill me, or even worse, make Kayla do it for her. My little sister is wrapped in rope with a knife through her stomach. Immediately my big brother instincts kick in and I crouch down to her and bombard her with questions._**

**_ "Sammy, Sweetie what are you doing here? What happened? Who did this to you?"_**

**_ Instead of answering me she lifts up her hand and points to… ANNIE?!_**

And that's when I usually wake up. That's how I feel right now, like I'm in one of my re-occurring nightmares. I'm scared, and I'm beginning to shake a little as I slowly make my way to President Snow's office. He sent Peacekeepers to fetch me just ten minutes ago and I had to force myself not to throw up. The last time I saw Snow, his foul odor invaded my nostrils, blood and roses. What a disgusting combination! I just got rejected by Lucy; can I just catch a break? Is that too much to ask?

His words echo through my head, and I get a bad taste in my mouth, I think I'm going to throw up.

"The Capitol _wants_ you Finnick, they want you…sexually, and I expect you to tend to their needs…every single one of them."

I swallow the bile that's settled itself in my throat. How could he say that to me? I think I'm going to be sick. Is this why Lucy rejected me? Is Snow doing this to other Victors? I can't believe he wants me to _give_ myself to his citizens! He actually wants me to turn into some kind of _whore_? Is he out of his frikkin' mind?! I would never agree to such a thing, and quite frankly I'm offended he would ask. I know I'm good looking, sea green, eyes, bronze colored hair, sexy eyelashes, and my muscular frame, who couldn't possibly want me? But that doesn't mean I'll let them use my body.

Although I _am_ used to female attention, I get it all the time in 4. However Capitol fangirls are a different ball game. In District 4 girls just stared at me or tried insane ways to get me to notice them. Such as shoving their boobs in my face or making excuses to touch me. In the Capitol, the girls don't need an excuse, they just touch me…_everywhere_, and they set up websites and blogs, containing numerous graphic fanfictions. They may not realize this but I do read some of it. They are wild. Just thinking of them makes me shudder and I suppress the memory.

"Sir, as much as I _appreciate,_" I have to force myself to say the word "your offer, I'm gonna have to decline."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to insist," he tells me, smirking with those puffy lips.

I can't even force myself to remain polite.

"No."

Snow examines my face for a long moment then smiles.

"Just keep in mind, that I can make very bad things happen to your family an friends. How would you feel if Samantha-" he begins to say but I cut him off.

"You touch Sammy, and I'll make you regret it," I snarl at him, jumping from my chair and getting in his face. He laughs assaulting my nostrils with the pungent smell of his breath. I recoil at the smell. Does he even brush his teeth? Or are toothbrushes non-existent to him? Seriously, he needs a breath mint, or chewing gum.

Then, as if my outburst wasn't bad enough I walk out of his office without another word. And the whole time I'm thinking to myself _what an idiot!_

* * *

**Did you like it? did you hate it? Im sorry its so short! Review are love :)**

** -Linny2pretty**


End file.
